Snowflakes
by TiE alL
Summary: Raine meets Kratos in Flanoir and the two talk about the events they have been through. Contains spoilers.


Not my _first_ fanfic, but I consider it good enough to put up here!  
I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters

Enjoy!

* * *

"I said that's enough!"

Raine picked up her speed, but trying not to be loud as she dashed down the snow-covered streets of Flanoir.

"...Stop Yggdrasill...stop Mithos...before Colette is taken from you again."

Raine stopped and looked up at the ledge where she had heard that fermiliar voice. She watched as Lloyd walked by her, thankfully not noticing her as he ran back to the Inn. Raine quickly dashed after Kratos, stopping him just before he left Flanoir.

"Kratos! Wait!"

She watched him as his walk slowed and he turned to look at her.

"...I had a feeling you would show up."

"You should know by now i'll always look for a way to see you again."

He turned away slightly, not wanting her to see the pained expression that had crossed his features. He did not move as she moved closer to him, taking his gloved hand in her own.

"Kratos..."

"...Aren't you cold?"

Raine was taken slightly off-guard as he finally looked at her, a tinge of worry in his eyes. She chuckled and pat his shoulder,

"I'm alright, after all. I ran all the way here in hopes of seeing you again."

He chuckled and pulled her back over to the spot where he and Lloyd were talking before. The two stood in silence for awhile, simply watching the snow fall from the night sky. Raine closed her eyes slightly, hardly noticing that Kratos had moved closer to her.

"I..."

"The snow is beautiful isn't it?"

"Raine..."

"Small fragile crystalline objects falling from the sky...it's a beautiful scene."

"I...yes. It is."

She moved closer to him, letting go of his hand and hooking her arm through his own. She closed her eyes and let a small sigh pass from her lips, causing him to look down at her.

"I...am glad that we can talk for once."

"And I also...Raine...I'm so--"

She turned herself so that they were facing each other, her face slightly angry.

"I'll have none of that. You have your reasons, and I respect them. I trust you Kratos."

He was silent, she flushed slightly when she saw his surprised face. She coughed and closed her eyes.

"I...um...well...I am sorry...for that outburst--"

Raine's eyes flew open as she felt him remove her arm from his own and wrap his strong arms around her. Burying his head in her shoulder. She couldn't move for a moment as what he had just done sunk in. She wrapped her own arms around him also, looking down at him, a small smile gracing her features.

She could have sworn she had heard him say something, but she was too lost in relishing in the moment to hear.

"What did you...?"

"I love you Raine."

Raine chuckled lightly and looked up at him when he pressed their foreheads together. She closed her eyes and felt his breath on her cheek, she shivered lightly and knew he wouldn't do anything enless she repeated the same words back.

"I love you too, Kratos."

She kept her eyes closed and felt him move, lightly pressing his own lips against her own. She moved her hands so they were around his neck, as he moved his own around her waist, pulling her more closely towards him. He pulled away after awhile, placing his forehead against her own again.

"...I must leave now."

Raine opened her eyes and peered into his own. She wished everything could be like it used to be, all of them travelling together...blissfully unaware of the real reasons behind the Chosen's Journey of World Rejeneration.

"I know."

He gave her one last kiss, lasting for what seemed like hours to Raine, before finally pulling away from her. He stepped back and sighed, looking at her with deep sadness. She forced a smile and nodded slightly.

"Goodbye...Kratos."

She stood silently in the snow for awhile after that. Before slowly walking back to the Inn.

"Heeey my Ultra Gorgeous Beauty! Whats got you down?"

Raine whirled around and gasped when she saw Zelos standing a few ways away from the Inn. She sighed and gave him a slightly angry look.

"Im fine Zelos. What are you doing out here?"

Zelos shrugged, his usual carefree attitude present. He moved closer to her and grinned, Raine blinked in surprise.

"You two have fun? I covered for ya'."

Raine's eyes widened, she was silent for a moment. She quickly folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Well...--thank you. Now if you excuse me I will be gonig to bed now."

She swiftly made her way through the Inn door and up the stairs to her room.

Zelos chuckled and glanced up at the snow falling from the sky.

* * *

So how was it? R&R! 


End file.
